theodoretugboathenewseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Theodore meets Thomas The Tank Engine
Plot: Theodore meets Thomas The Tank Engine is the first episode of season1 Theodore is sent to meet an engine named Thomas. Theodore says they never had an engine before. Until the mean barge caused lots of trouble and it crashed into Thomas. Theodore then rescued him until Theodore has made a useful friend indeed. Characters: Theodore The Dispatcher Foduck Thomas The Mean Barge Bedford (cameo) Blandford (cameo) Trivia: Theodore and Foduck are the only tugboats to appear Thomas Is Introduced Cameos By Bedford and Blandford Transcript: Narrator: One day The Dispatcher turned for the morning work meeting at The Great Ocean Tug And Salvage Company. The Dispatcher: Theodore I have some special news. Theodore: What is it sir? The Dispatcher: There's a new engine arriving on the empty train tracks. his name is Thomas. I would like you to show him around and make him feel welcome. Foduck will be there as well. Theodore: Yes sir! Narrator: Theodore couldn't wait to meet Thomas. Theodore: Wow! I can't wait to meet the new tank engine. Wev'e never had an engine before. Narrator: Soon Theodore arrived at the mouth of The Harbour and there was Foduck. Theodore: Hello Foduck! Foduck: Hello Theodore! Youv'e got to meet the new tank engine. Theodore: You mean Thomas? Foduck: Yeah! He's very friendly. Theodore: Okay! Narrator: Then Theodore raced off. He arrived to the other side. Then he heard 3 cheerful whistle toots. And sure enough Theodore saw a small blue tank engine with 6 small wheels,A short stumpy funnel,A short stumpy boiler and A short stumpy dome. Theodore: Whoah! Now that's what I call POWER! Narrator: And Theodore saw Thomas. Theodore: It's nice to meet you Thomas. Thomas: It's nice to meet you too. I've met Foduck too. Theodore: Let's get to work Thomas! Foduck: I have to go now for my Harbour saftey patrol. Narrator: Theodore bumped the mean barge and said. Theodore: Wow this new engine is friendly. Foduck was right. Narrator: But Theodore was puzzled. Theodore: Wev'e never had an engine in the Harbour. all we ever have is a freight car. Narrator: As Theodore was busy talking the barge jiggled and wriggled. And the one of the logs fell in the water. Theodore: Oh No! Help Help! Narrator: Just then on the other side Thomas arrived. He saw the runaway barge. Thomas: Oh No! What am I gonna do? Double Oh No! I can't Move! I'm stuck Narrator: Then the barge crashed into Thomas and Thomas slid down the tracks and into the water. Thomas: Ouch! That hurt! I hope i'm okay. Narrator: Theodore soon came to the rescue. He had been watching the whole thing. Theodore: Thomas i'll call for help. Are you okay? Thomas: I'm okay Theodore. Narrator: Theodore arrived with Bobby Barge. Soon Bobby cleaned up the mess. Thomas: WHOAH! SLOW DOWN! Narrator: Thomas was having a bit of fun lifting up by Bobby. Then he was hoisted back on the tracks. Thomas: Whew! It's glad that i'm back on the tracks. Foduck: You were very lucky to be an engine Thomas. Narrator: Now Theodore Tugboat and Thomas The Tank Engine became friends. And Thomas had fun sharing storys to the tugboats and Theodore has a new engine friend indeed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes